Sisters
by smartin2288
Summary: I do not own any of the STARZ characters My name is Mercedes; I’m 16 years old. I was sent to live with my big sister Tasha and her husband James in NY. Our mother passed away last month and I had no where else to go. I haven’t seen my sister since I was 5. She ran away from home to be with James.


I do not own any of the STARZ characters

My name is Mercedes; I'm 16 years old. I was sent to live with my big sister Tasha and her husband James in NY. Our mother passed away last month and I had no where else to go. I haven't seen my sister dosince I was 5, she ran away from home to be with James. That was 11 years ago. I found out that she can't have any children they've been trying for years. My sister and James had a meeting to go to so they sent James friend Tommy to pick me up from the airport.

As I came down the escalator, I saw this tall white, muscular, red haired, white man with a big ass sign that said come on Mercedes. What kind of fucking greeting is that. I slowly walked over to him. I look like my sister but we have different fathers. I'm 4'11 mixed, Chinese and black with green eyes and long black hair. He didn't me at first then he looked down and said well I'll be damned! If if it ain't chenky Tasha! I must've grown 2 more feet because I reached up and slapped the shit out of him. Hell yeah your kin to T. He grabbed my arm and picked me up, he said girl if you ever hit me again I will fuck you up! He slowly slide me back down his body. That was so freaking hot. Tommy is it; please take me home.

When we got to my sisters place I was in awe. Doorman and she lived in a penthouse! NStepping off the elevator I felt like I was in a movie. Next thing I knew I saw my sister run over to me and hug me. I've missed her so much! Then in come her husband James he was so handsome. As so as he looked up James and I locked eyes. My sister was talking to me while James starred and licked his lips. I shook it off. Tasha showed me to my room while James and Tommy walked off to handle business. My room was beautiful. Tan and browns earthy tones. She had a California King side sligh bed for me and my closet was full of clothes shoes and purses. T are these your clothes? No girl I bought them for you. Tasha this is a 1000 dress this is too much! Look baby sis, think of it as all of the birthdays and Christmas holidays that I've missed. I just couldn't deal with ma. I should've kept in contact with you, I'm sorry. No, T it's okay we're together now. Okay, look tonight James and I are opening up our new club Truth and you're coming. T I'm only 16. Your going now put on this red Versace dress and these black Yves St. Laurent heels were leaving in two hours. Okay T. I walked into my bathroom and stepped into my 3 headed shower. This shower was heaven. I then got out and lotioned my body. As I finished getting dressed I saw James walk pass my door I was putting the finishing touches to my make up when he came in and shut the door. He walked over to me while I stood in front of the full length mirror. James then turned me around and wrapped his arms around me. Babygirl, I'm going to make you mine. His cologne drew me in he smelled so damn good! No, James I can't. You will M I know you will in time with that he turned me around and kissed me on the lips so gently. No James I won't betray my sister. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back with my legs spread apart. James ripped my panties and started to slowly lick my clit. All I could do was whimper. Where is my sister she went to the store have an hour. All I could do was grab the back of his head and let him work as I was on the bleek of cumming James rammed his penis inside me. All I could do was roll my eyes in the back of my head he felt so damn good. Who's pussy is this M? Huh? Mine James stop! I said who's is it M? He hit my spot it's yourrrs he grunted we came at the same time. It took a minute to realize that I'd done. I pushed him off me and he grabbed me. You better not tell your sister about this he kissed me again and left. What had I done?

Arriving at Truth was a dream. We were red carpet royalty. James helped Tasha out of the car the he helped me. He kept his arm around her but held my hand. As we entered the club he kissed my sister and we headed to the VIP section. After about an hour of popping bottles and smoking I had to pee. I started to walk to the restroom when I bumped into Tommy. Damn, Mercedes what the hell? Fuck you Tommy you and that red headed bitch can kick rocks. Look bring your little ass here. Stop I have to pee. He pulled me into James office go in there. I finished up and came out. Tommy I don't even know you but you get on my nerves. M it's because you like me. No I don't. Yes you do. I know I'm feeling you. Tommy grabbed my hand. You know James wants you. I know. Has he tried anything with you? Yes. M did you fuck him? Yes, why it just happened. you are young and dumb. Watch out for him. If T catches y'all she'll be crushed. She loves you but she's killed bitches over him be warned.

After we got home, hugged my sister goodnight and went to my room. About 4am I felt my bed dip it was James. He layed beside me and started to kiss my neck he then turned me over and sucked on my nipples when he got to my clit and licked it so slowly I came on the spot. He licked all of my juices. James then spread my legs wider as he entered me. M baby you're so fucking tight and wet. I love your sister but I'm not giving you up. He made love to me that night.

Over the next few weeks my breasts started to become tender. One morning while James Tasha and I were eating breakfast, I got really sick. Tasha went to go and get me some soup but James just kept starring at me. What is it? You're pregnant Mercedes. No shit Sherlock. Is it mine? Fuck you James. I got up and started towards my room. It is mine you both are. Are you fucking crazy. You're my sisters husband. She can't give me a family. She's your wife and I'm just your whore. No, you're not, I love you. This shit can't be happening, I'm leaving. No you're not. I'm going to tell my sister. Tell her. What? I thought you loved her this will kill her. You started this shit. You opened your legs for me. I was scared. The hell you were M. James I was a virgin. You're the only man that I've been with. You will stay here and have this baby. This is how this is going to work. I'm moving into the apartment downstairs just to be close and you're going to pay for it. I'll just tell my sister I need space. We are not going to have sec again. You are welcome to see our child but we aren't happening. James looked me in my eyes and said it's done.

Over the next four months things were great. I started the nursery. Tasha went to all of my appointments with me. Today we found out that I'm having a boy. We went shopping after the appointment and ate lunch. Tasha stopped eating and asked me why? Why what T? Why my husband? James came on to me Tasha. He did this on purpose. I cried I was a virgin before him. I didn't want this but I've embraced. I love my baby. He's going to Leone. He's so distant. He loves you. I don't want James. He's not going to let you be with anyone else M. I'm leaving tomorrow. I've been seeing someone else for awhile now. James always wanted children and when he saw you I knew it was over for us. Don't go T. I'm not going far just Jersey.

It was about 9 pm, when I heard a loud knock at the door. I was about 6 months along now and it is hard getting up. I had not seen or spoken to James in over 4 months. He keeps his promise and pays the bills and leaves me alone. What is it? She's gone M your sister left me today. I new she would leave I thought it would be after the baby. I need you tonight M. I opened the door for him. He just stared at me then my belly. That's my son in there. He went to touch my stomach and I backed away. Don't fucking do that you and him are mine. Fuck you james get out now! He grabbed me by my hair and kissed me. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. He layed me down and took his clothes off. His penis sprung up and I felt the urge to taste him. I crawled over to him and took him down my throat. The moaned so deeply and it made me so wet. James turned me around and put a pillow under my belly. He parted my cheeks and went in soo deeply. I came as soon as he entered me. James layed me on the side and fucked me so slowly. Damn M. This pregnant pussy is so damn good. I came 3 more times before James did. I went to sleep in his arms. I woke up to James kneeling my my belly taking to the baby. He said Little man you weren't conceived the right way but I'm going to marry your mother. I turned over and heard James in the kitchen. He woke me up an hour later, eat baby. James I'm not going to marry you. Yes you are no I'm not. Why? I don't trust you. You fucked me I know you're with other women so no. If you don't marry me you won't be with anyone else around my son. Get the fuck out! Now! James grabbed me whispered try me!

Three months passed and it was time . I was home by myself and called Tasha. T meet me at the hospital. Don't tell James. After 19.5 hours of labor we welcomed my handsome son Joshua into the world. 1 hour later James burst through the door. Why are you playing with me Mercedes? Where is my son? He's right here James. He was the splitting image of his daddy. Curly hair light skinned but he has my crazy green eyes. He's beautiful him please marry me. Okay I will. I love you. Please don't hurt us James.

5 years later

James was late coming home again. This is the 3 night this week. He said he was working late at the club. Since he opened truth he and I opened a strip club called the Honeypot. I hired nothing but top notch females on hood rats in my club. I told Maria to keep an eye out for Joshua and I got dressed to go to the club. The valet pulled my 2020 pearl white Tesla up to the door. I arrived at the club and it was banging as usual. Benny my bouncer/valet took my car to go and park in on the private section of my garage. I entered the club and all eyes were on me I had on my black tank top with my money green mini skirt with my 6 in black fuck me heels. My hair was flat ironed straight back. I had my 3ct diamond necklace and my 6 karat princess cut wedding ring. Every step I took I saw the crowd part. I walked up to the main stage and took the mike. Is everyone having a good time? yeah! I'm not because it's hot in here. What? I dropped the mike and my skirt. Since having Joshua my ass is on brick! Everybody was in awe but the DJ started playing rake it up. I started to Turk and it money was being thrown every where. I went to climb the pole and my husband yanked me down. I slapped his ass and picked up a pile of money. I walked over and threw it at his whore Angela. I made more in 10 min then that bitch made all week. James threw me into my office. What the fuck are you doing M fuck you James I have to shake my ass for you to know I'm still here. I know you're fucking that bitch Angela I should'nt have never married your ass. I'm getting an abortion. He grabbed me your pregnant. Fuck you james not after tomorrow you don't want a family you want that whore so go be with her. I grabbed some sweats out of my closet and went to leave. Before I left I turned to Angela and told her you can have him I'm done. I don't know how the hell he did it but James beat me home. Baby I'm sorry don't kill our baby. I want you out of me and from around me I want a divorce. He grabbed me I told you I'm not letting you go. I don't want you. Fuck you. James grabbed me by my hair and tore my clothes off. He fucked name hard and went to sleep. That night I decided to keep my baby. I got up and transferred 3.5 million from our joint account and 1.5 million from truth and 1.2 million from the honeypot. I know he won't sign the papers so I'm leaving tonight. I packed our bags and put them in the ranger over earlier today. I grabbed Joshua said goodbye to my home and left.

8 Years Later

After leaving James we moved to Atlanta Georgia. I opened up a nail shop and beauty shop they had become quite successful. I was in the back filing paperwork and all I hear are my girls cat calling saying how sexy some man was. Since NY I've cut my hair in a pixie cut. I'd also given birth to my daughter Nikki. She's 8 going on 18 bright skinned with curly hair and hazel eyes and Joshua is the Mack daddy of them all. He loves flirting with all of my clients. As I cut the corner, I couldn't believe my eyes my husband James stood in his white wife beater no pun intended and his black and white Jordan basketball shorts and black and white high top Jordan's. I didn't know if I should jump on him or curse him out. What are you doing here James everybody got quite I'm here to see my family. Family,M who is this my stylist wanted to know? He's my husband. I've missed you. Where my son. Our children are at the park. Children? Come talk to me in my office. I kept our baby her name is Nikki. My daughter. M call them now! He know everything James. I called Joshua. Baby I need you and Nikki to come to the shop your father is here.


End file.
